


[fanart] The exploration of art (or something)

by Crazyheart



Series: Doodles and Paintings [19]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Art, Fanart, M/M, Matteo and David watching David's art., Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/Crazyheart
Summary: Fanart of David and Matteo and an illustration to the amazing fic “The art of exploration” by evakuality.





	[fanart] The exploration of art (or something)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The art of exploration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580897) by [evakuality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality). 



> Happy birthday, Sarah! You are amazing and you deserve a fantastic day. <3 Have some David and Matteo! 
> 
> I had a lot of fun making this, so I hope you enjoy it and that you have a great day!
> 
> Btw sorry about the title. If you think it's difficult to make titles to fics, I promise you that to make titles to fanart is even worse.....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)
> 
>  


End file.
